


Driving Lessons

by josiechambers3



Series: All of the Star Trek One-Shots!!! :3 [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chekov being adorable (also as per usual), Jim's an idiot (as per usual), M/M, One Shot, Sulu can't drive a car (but he can pilot a starship???)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiechambers3/pseuds/josiechambers3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov teaches Sulu to drive (and Sulu teaches Chekov something...else...in return).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Broadening the horizons again with a Chulu fic. :3 Don't worry, thought! The next should be a nice Spork one!! ;D

"Hmm, let's see...." Kirk leaned back in the captain's chair and thought. After a moment, his face brightened, and he sat up straight again. "I once slept with an Andorian guy."

Uhura winced. "I really did not need to know that."

Bones frowned at his friend from where he was, leaning on the rail in the bridge. "And half of us knew that already. You think we couldn't hear you two sucking face and moaning?"

Kirk pouted. "Aw, you guys knew that one, too?" He frowned in thought. "Um...how about, I once slept with—"

"Jim, chances are, if it has to do with your sex life, we already know it," McCoy interjected hastily, face slightly green. "Or, at least, I already know it. Trust me." (It was true. Bones knew much, much more about his friend's sexual encounters than he had ever wanted to.)

Kirk frowned. "Oh."

McCoy looked around at the others on the bridge. "Why don't you give someone else a turn? You've been trying to find something that we don't already know for the past ten minutes."

The blond nodded agreeably. "Okay." He looked around at the others, searching for someone to pick on—erm, to have go next.

Kirk looked at Spock first. Nope, he had calmly declined from taking part in Kirk's "illogical game." He looked at Uhura next and quickly looked elsewhere, trying to avoid the glare. No, definitely not her. Chekov, maybe? No, the last time the kid had gone, it had ended in a debate about whether soap had been invented in Russia or not.

Kirk's eyes fell on a certain pilot. "Sulu. How about you?"

The raven-haired man jumped, momentarily looking away from the console and back at his captain. "M-me, sir?"

Kirk nodded decisively. "Yeah. You."

"Go, Sulu!" Chekov cheered from next to him, smiling at his friend.

"Okay...." He couldn't possibly hope to disappoint Chekov when he smiled like that, so why the heck not. Sulu frowned slightly as he thought.

The USS Enterprise was on her way back to Earth after a particularly long and exhausting diplomatic intervention, and the bridge crew was exhausted and completely ready for shore leave on what was (most of their) home planet.

It was straight sailing back to Earth, as they were in friendly space, and with only about twenty minutes before their arrival at the Starfleet dock, they were all getting antsy. There was nothing much to do, and they were all impatient to dock, so Kirk had devised a game to play.

The game was quite simple, really. Each person would reveal something about themselves that none of the others knew. Problem was, the only one really playing the game was Kirk himself (Spock was being...well, Spock, Uhura thought he was being stupid, as per usual, Bones thought he was being an idiot, and Sulu was kinda piloting the Enterprise, so he couldn't pay full attention). An eager-to-please Chekov was playing, though, but he didn't seem to quite understand the point of the game.

Sulu continued to think, and finally came up with something. He smiled nervously at an encouraging Chekov, then spoke.

"I can't drive."

The entire bridge fell silent.

Chekov turned to face his friend, his blue eyes wide. He let out a small squeak of surprise and worry.

Uhura paused in the middle of listening to a communication with someone at the Starfleet dock they were quickly approaching, mouth wide.

Bones was in the middle of taking a swig of water, and he did a spit take all over a poor, unsuspecting Spock. His eyes bulged as he choked, coughed, and sputtered, and he cursed loudly.

Spock even swiveled around in his chair (only to get a face-full of water), his eyes a fraction wider than usual.

Kirk let out a worried laugh. "...Then are you sure being a pilot is the best career for you?"

Sulu's eyes widened as he realized that they thought he was talking about being able to pilot a starship. "No, no!" he stammered. "I can't drive a car! I can pilot this thing fine!"

Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief and relaxed (except for Spock, of course, who instead began mopping at his now-wet uniform), Chekov and a few of the others burst into slightly nervous laughter, and Kirk stared, flabbergasted.

"You're telling me that you can pilot a freaking huge starship, but you can't drive a car?!"

Sulu blinked, embarrassed, and nodded. "Uh. Yeah."

Kirk gaped at his best pilot, who was now sitting there sheepishly, face steadily turning red. Then he burst into laughter.

"You—" Kirk laughed, "—pilot a starship, but—can't—drive!" He snorted loudly. "This is so—!" He wiped a tear of mirth out of the corner of his eye. "So perfect! Ha!"

Sulu was sinking steadily further down in his chair, mortified that Kirk was having this reaction. Yeah, he'd been hoping to amuse the others (especially Chekov) when he told them about this odd fact, but now that they were amused, he was feeling more embarrassed than he had thought he would.

He felt a reassuring hand on his arm.

Sulu looked to his side to see Chekov smiling at him.

"Do not worry," the young Russian said earnestly. "I am wery good at zat. I ken teach you when ve get zere!" He smiled brightly at his friend.

Sulu felt his face turn a bit redder, although this wasn't because of his embarrassment over being unable to drive. It was because of Chekov (not that he'd admit it). "Thanks, Chekov." He gave his friend a small, grateful smile. "I appreciate it."

The young Russian practically radiated with happy energy. "No problem!" he said, enthused. "I cannot wait!"

Kirk winked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Sulu, mouthing, "Get some."

Red-faced yet again, Sulu found himself sinking down in his chair once more, although this time for a different reason.

Nonetheless, he would look forward to driving lessons with Chekov.

\---

"Ai, nyet, nyet! Stop! STOP!"

Chekov burst into loud Russian (a lot of which probably curses) as Sulu slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to an abrupt, screeching halt.

The two of them sat there in the car, panting, adrenaline racing, hearts pounding, trying to calm themselves down.

Of course, this was difficult with the windshield wipers on full speed, the left turn signal still on, the horn blaring, the radio on full blast, the hazard lights on, and every other light on the car that could be turned on, turned on. (Among other issues....)

Chekov's babbling slowly died down to a murmur and eventually stopped, and his heart rate slowed down. Minutely.

He reached over to where Sulu was sitting in the driver's seat and found the switch to turn off the windshield wipers. He turned them off with a still-trembling hand. Next he turned down the radio and turned down all the lights, hitting the horn with a small fist to get it unstuck (how had Sulu even gotten the horn stuck in the first place? Chekov wasn't quite sure). He turned off the turn signal. Then he guided Sulu's shaking hand with his own into putting the car in park, putting on the parking brake, and turning the thing off.

"...W-well," Sulu tried to wisecrack half-heartedly, "at least we know I can stop this thing pretty fast."

He and Chekov looked at each other, then burst into shaky laughter.

"Yes...zat is a start," Chekov said. "You know somesing. Zat is better zan nosing, I guess." He paused and frowned in concentration. "I will try to find a vay to teach you better. I am wery good at driving, but teaching?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Ai, not so good."

After a bit of pondering, Chekov's bright blue eyes lit up even further (if that was at all possible). He grinned once again. "I haff an idea!" He opened his door, closed it, and hopped out of the car, darting quickly around to Sulu's side.

Sulu looked out of the car and at Chekov in confusion. What was he doing? Yeah, sure, Sulu trusted Chekov with his life. He liked Chekov more than he was willing to admit. But what the hell was the kid doing?

The adorable Russian motioned excitedly for Sulu to open his car door, which the Asian did after a moment.

"Get out," Chekov instructed, and a bewildered Sulu complied.

Chekov hopped into the driver's seat that Sulu had just vacated and smiled up at Sulu. "Good! Now come! Sit on my lap!"

Sulu tilted his head, thoroughly confused. "Uh...what?"

Chekov pulled Sulu down to sit on his lap. A startled Sulu let out a small cry of surprise, but Chekov didn't let that faze him. He gently moved Sulu to where he was in a comfortable position on the Russian's lap, then put the seatbelt on over the both of them.

"I—what are you doing?" Sulu sputtered. He wasn't sure how to react to this, although his body seemed to have decided on how to react (and Sulu wasn't sure that he quite enjoyed it reacting in that way...what if Chekov noticed? then everything would all have been for nothing).

"Shush. You will see," Chekov murmured into his ear, sending an involuntary shiver through Sulu's body that he tried to stop and hoped Chekov didn't notice.

Chekov turned on the car and began to instruct Sulu once more. "Put your feet on top of my feet."

Bewildered, Sulu complied.

Chekov lightly took Sulu's hands in his and placed them gently on the steering wheel. He took his hands off momentarily to turn on the car, take off the parking brake, and put the car in drive. Then he placed his slender hands back over Sulu's on the wheels.

"All right, I em going to push down on ze gas just a little. Push down with me, okay?" Chekov said carefully as he gently pressed down on the gas.

Sulu nodded, throat dry, and nervously did as the young genius asked. He was beginning to understand what Chekov was doing and why.

The car slowly began to creep forward in the parking lot, and Chekov let out a small cheer, a small puff of breath dusting over Sulu's ear that immediately sent blood rushing south at the stimulus. "See? You can do zis. Is not hard, vonce you get ze hand of it, yes?"

"Y...yeah," Sulu admitted, kind of surprised. He was kind of getting it now. He was, surprisingly enough, feeling a lot calmer and less stressed like this, too, which was definitely a plus.

"Now look in ze mirrors. Look in ze left, zen ze rearwiew, and finally ze right mirror. Do you see any cars behind us?" Chekov asked patiently.

Sulu looked. "...No."

"Wery good." Chekov paused as they came up to a corner of the parking lot. "Let's see...now ve're going to turn right here, okay? So what do you do?"

"Uhh, turn on the blinker?" Sulu tried. "Then you...slow down and just turn, right?"

"Correct!" Chekov chirped loudly into Sulu's ear, making him wince. "Find ze blinker and turn it on. Take your time to find it. I ken hold ze wheel."

Sulu searched for the blinker, found it, turned it on.

(The blinker wasn't the only thing getting turned on, but Sulu desperately tried to shove the dirty thoughts out of his head....)

"Wery good, yes, wery good," Chekov said encouragingly.

They slowed to a stop, and Chekov just barely had to guide Sulu into turning right.

They continued on like this for a bit, Sulu gradually learning the different controls and where they were and how to use them. It was difficult at first, because the buttons and locations and uses were all so different from what he was used to (it's not like a starship needs windshield wipers or high beams, right?), but he began to get the hang of it.

Eventually, Sulu figured that he could probably do it on his own, without having to sit on Chekov's lap. But he and the Russian both seemed reluctant to stop doing it the way they were doing.

"All right, we vill call it a day now," Chekov finally announced. He quickly guided Sulu into pulling into a parking space. "But ve'll definitely practice more tomorrow, yes?"

Sulu nodded quickly as he put the car into park all by himself. Of course they would practice more tomorrow. He was finding that he quite enjoyed this, especially because Chekov was here (and the whole sitting-on-Chekov's-lap thing).

Chekov suddenly hugged Sulu from behind. "You are doing wery well! I am wery proud of you, Hikaru!"

Sulu turned red. He couldn't take this anymore....

Sulu scrambled to get into the backseat of the car, narrowly avoiding falling flat on his face as he did so. "You taught me what to do in the driver's seat..."—he grinned a bit slyly—"let me show you what some people do in the backseat."

Chekov looked up, interested. "Okay! Vhat do zey do?" He noticed Sulu's smirk and seemed to catch wind of what exactly his companion meant. "Oh, I see." He twisted his lanky body to go join Sulu in the backseat, grinning a bit impishly.

Helping the younger clamber into the backseat as well, Sulu pulled Chekov on top of him with a grin.

BONUS CONTENT:

A week later found the USS Enterprise shipping out again, off on yet another boring diplomatic endeavor.

The bridge crew was once again quite bored as they made their way out of the familiar galaxy, so Kirk insisted that they play the game again.

"Okay, so...." Kirk searched for something the others wouldn't know. "I bet you don't know that I don't actually think about sex twenty four-seven," he informed proudly.

Uhura arched an eyebrow. "What do you know. That's actually surprising." She paused. "And hard to believe," she quickly added, staring pointedly at the blond lounging in the captain's chair.

"Hey!" Kirk protested.

"Indeed, I must agree with Lieutenant Uhura on this matter," Spock agreed. "Most humans think of intercourse an average of every seven seconds, but for you, it seems to be every second, judging on all of the encounters you have been telling us about." Sulu thought he could detect just the barest hint of humor and annoyance in Spock's voice and felt relieved knowing that even the half-Vulcan was fed up with the captain's stories. So it wasn't just Sulu.

"Please, Jim," McCoy interrupted, sounding pained. "No more. Pick someone else." His own eyes scanned the bridge crew. "Why not let Ensign Chekov over there have a turn?"

"Okay, I will go," Chekov said eagerly. He paused for maybe two milliseconds to think. "I will tell you somesing you definitely do not know!" He grinned at Sulu, who felt a slight twinge of unease, for some odd reason. "Ozer zan Hikaru. He knows." (Okay, now Sulu felt really worried. What was he going to say?)

Chekov paused, then proudly said a phrase that made everyone stare and made Sulu turn redder than Jupiter.

"Hikaru and I had sex in ze backseat of a car!"

Uhura coughed, trying to hide her laughter. Bones did another spit-take all over Spock, who sighed and began wiping himself off once again. Kirk burst into loud raucous laughter, and Sulu sank low in his chair once again, beyond embarrassed.

"Well," Kirk said, chuckling, "I told you to get some, and ya sure got some." He snickered loudly. "Nice one, Sulu!"

Sulu wanted to melt into the floor right then and there.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with that. x3  
> ...  
> Okay, I always have a lot of fun with these.  
> And I love you guys and writing these SO much that I'm writing this way past midnight on a night before I have work, so you should feel happy. :P  
> I hope you enjoyed! :) Please feel free to vote/kudo/whatever and comment—I like talking to you all. :D  
> I hope you'll stay tuned in for the next one, which should come out really soon ;)


End file.
